


Implicar

by VampireWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing, kind of
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Hanamaki sabia que gostava de Matsukawa, só não esperava que olhar para ele fosse lhe dar um encontro marcado.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei





	Implicar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Tease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952408) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> É uma fic de aniversário pra Mochi mi amor ♥

— Como implicaremos com o Oikawa hoje, Mattsun? — Hanamaki perguntou assim que eles entraram no vestuário.

— Se ele errar três saques seguidos, ele precisa nos pagar um sorvete.

— Três é muito difícil, que tal dois?

— Você é cruel, Makki — Matsukawa falou e riu. — Fechou.

A dupla sorriu maleficamente, o plano era infalível, pois era só atiçar o rapaz e rapidinho ele errava tudo. Enquanto trocavam de roupa, quietos para arquitetar melhor em suas mentes, Takahiro não pôde deixar de observar pelo canto do olho seu companheiro, absorvendo em sua memória cada detalhe.

Não era novidade para si sua paixão platônica por Issei, ele a descobrira alguns meses atrás no meio de um encontro com todos do time, porém preferia mantê-la escondida para não atrapalhar os treinos, ou até mesmo seu desempenho escolar. Podia não ser o melhor aluno, mas prezava por seu estudo.

— Eu cobro mil ienes por cada click mental, ‘tá sabendo? — Ele acordou do transe ao ouvir Matsukawa falar e, antes mesmo que pudesse se desculpar pelo olhar intenso, o rapaz continuou: — Sexta-feira, cinco horas na sorveteria, o que acha?

— Não é muito  _ doce _ para um encontro? — Hanamaki tentou soar para não mostrar o quão desesperado estava por dentro. Aquilo não era um flerte, estava convencido disso.

— Hm, não acho, pois mais doce que sorvete só você, o único doce que quero provar.

Aquela língua umedecendo os lábios não era real, não podia ser, era imaginação de sua cabeça.

— Hahaha, que isso, Mattsun — disfarçou, coçando a cabeça enquanto olhava para tudo menos ele. — Onde você aprendeu isso?

— Quando se passa muito tempo com o Oikawa, é isso que acontece. — Issei deu de ombros, sorrindo com o rapaz sem jeito. — Mas espero que meu  _ doce _ esteja pronto na sexta e no horário combinado~.

A arte de implicar com Oikawa foi totalmente substituída por outra: a do flerte, da sedução. Takahiro estava passado demais com a nova informação recebida há pouco tempo, mas seus lábios tinham um sorriso de orelha a orelha junto com suas bochechas rosadas.

Ele agradeceria Tooru em algum momento por, em algum momento, ter tirado de si o pensamento dessa paixão não ser correspondida. Talvez, mas só talvez, hoje ele não devesse implicar com o rapaz e mimá-lo um pouco com elogios, afinal, não era todo dia que se marcava um encontro com seu amor.


End file.
